Secrets Revealed
by Zephyros
Summary: This is my first chapter story. Ch.2 is up now. PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Talk&Journals

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did there would be many changes in the story. I will write the second chapter once I get 5 reviews or more.  
  
  
Secrets Revealed  
BY: SaintAngemon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The new group of Digidestined kids was coming out of the gym from a pep assembly. They walked together in a close group talking.  
  
"So, are we going back to the Digiworld for a picnic tomorrow?" Ken asked Davis.  
  
"Yep." Davis replied as he stared at Kari.  
  
"Snap out of it Davis! Kari only likes you as a friend." Yolei said as she bopped Davis on the head.  
  
TK got on the bus with Kari because he was going to talk to Tai about something. Davis swore to himself he would kill TK for sitting next to Kari on the bus.  
  
Kari and TK's stop was the third bus stop. They got off together and walked to Kari's family's apartment.  
  
Kari slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. The apartment was dark and as Kari went for the light switch something knocked TK over.  
  
She flipped the light on and saw Tai pinning TK to the floor. He had a smile from ear to ear.  
  
"You have to be quicker TK. I knocked you down to easily." Tai said as he let TK up.  
  
"I'll try and remember that." TK said as he tried to get the air back that Tai had knocked out of him.  
  
Kari went into her room and TK and Tai sat down on the couch.  
  
"Tai, what can I do to amaze Kari?" TK asked.  
  
"Hmm you could Why do you ask?" Tai said as TK fell on his face at the last part of the sentence.  
  
"I've had a crush on her since I met her when we had to fight Myotismon." TK said sheepishly.  
  
"You could be traditional and give her flowers or you could be a surprise and give her a surprise." Tai replied with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Tai." TK said as he got up to leave.  
  
TK left and caught a bus back to his apartment building. He was going to figure out a way to tell Kari that he liked her a great deal.  
  
Back at Kati's apartment, Kari came out of her room right after TK left and she found Tai on the couch reading her journal.  
  
"Dear journal; Last night I had another dream of TK." Tai started to read aloud out of Kari's journal.  
  
"Tai, give me back my journal!" Kari yelled.  
  
"You have to catch me if you want your journal!" Tai said with a sneer as he dashed for the door of the apartment.  
  
Kari ran after Tai and had Gatomon block the door. Tai was stuck but their mom got home at that time.  
  
"Why were you two running around the apartment?" their mom asked the Tai and Kari.  
  
"Sorry, Tai took my journal and he wont give it back." Kari said.  
  
"Tai, give your sister back her journal!" their mom said almost yelling.  
  
Tai gave Kari her journal and he went to his room. He was late on get on his computer to talk to a girl he had met on the Internet.  
  
Kari went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She opened her journal and wrote a new entry for the day. 


	2. Digi Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did but I don't. Please review I need help to figure out what my writing lacks.  
  
  
Secrets Revealed  
By: SaintAngemon  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, the whole group met in the computer room at their school. They all had their Digimon with them also.  
  
"Come on Davis. You're holding us up." TK said.  
  
"Shut up TA!" Davis replied.  
  
"When is he ever going to get my name right?" TK said with a grin toward the other Digidestined.  
  
"I think he will never get your name right." Ken said as he shared a little chuckle with Wormon.  
  
Davis got to the computer room and they made sure they had everything.  
  
"Digiport Open!" Yolei said as she held her D3 toward the computer.  
  
The group was sucked into the Digiworld.  
  
They landed and set out to find a spot to sit and eat. It took them an hour to find a spot because Davis was lagging.  
  
"TJ, Stay away from Kari. She is going to be my prize!" Davis said to TK.  
  
"One, its TK. Two, Don't think of Kari as a prize. She is a human just like you and me." TK replied giving Davis a death look.  
  
Davis dropped his bag and went to hit TK. TK just stepped out of the way and Davis hit a tree. He got a black eye from the tree.  
  
Kari came back to see what the fight was about. She saw Davis with a black eye and TK had fists.  
  
"TK, why did you hit Davis and give him a black eye?" Kari said.  
  
"It wasn't me. He tried to hit me." TK said putting his hands up.  
  
"Don't believe him. He hit and was about to hurt me worse." Davis said hunched over.  
  
"Stay away from Davis or I'll hurt you!" Kari said almost yelling at TK.  
  
Kari helped Davis and they found their spot. Davis couldn't see out of his black eye so that is why Kari helped him.  
  
Kari sat down beside Davis while the others took a seat in the grove of trees they had found.  
  
Ken sat on a high tree branch and thought while the other kids ate. Ken and Wormon weren't really hungry.  
  
After the picnic, all the kids were relaxing. Ken was just sitting in the tree, deep in thought.  
  
"Hey Ken. What's up?" Yolei asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh… Tree branches." Ken replied with a sideways grin.  
  
"You do have a sense of humor. You surprise me." Yolei replied with a smile as she sat down on a nearby branch.  
  
"Why do you come up here?" Ken asked as he took a look at Yolei.  
  
As the words left Ken's mouth, his mind was yelling," ASK HER OUT! SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE WORLD!"  
  
"I brought you a gift. I remembered today was your birthday." Yolei said as she handed Ken a small box.  
  
As Yolei handed the gift to Ken, her mind was yelling like a banshee," ASK HIM OUT! HE IS YOUR OTHER HALF. HE MAKES YOU COMPLETE WHEN HE IS NEAR!"  
  
"Thank you Yolei. You're the first one to remember." Ken said with a smile.  
  
Yolei tipped forward and her head was a few millimeters from Ken's head. She stared at his lovely face and almost fell out of the tree. Ken caught her before she fell.  
  
"You ok?" Ken asked Yolei as he put her in his lap because he couldn't put her on another branch.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for that. I owe you my life." Yolei said.  
  
"No you don't. You could never. Could I ask you a question?" Ken said blushing.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Yolei replied.  
  
"Is there someone you like?" Ken asked quickly.  
  
"There is one boy. He is handsome, smart, and a person I wish I could spend the rest of my life with." Yolei said as her face turned a light pink.  
  
Yolei started to get out of Ken's lap as Ken took her hand and pulled her closer. He brought her head close to him and he kissed her on the lips. Slowly at first but then when Yolei replied with a kiss of her own, he made his stronger.  
  
After the kiss was over, Yolei asked," How did you know I was talking about you?"  
  
"I don't know that but I know that I love you." Ken said as he brought her in for another kiss.  
  
The kiss was interrupted by multiple yells coming from the other Digidestined.  
  
"Ahh!" Kari yelled as she and TK disappeared.  
  
"Help!" Davis yelled as he disappeared.  
  
"We need h…" Cody started to say when he disappeared.  



End file.
